The Mayor's Visit
'The Mayor's Visit '''is the twenty-fourth episode of Underground Ernie. It originally aired on CBeebies on November 16th 2006. Plot The Mayor is visiting International Underground, giving himself a tour of the stations, and later presenting Ernie with an award for his services to transport, which he reveals to Circle and Millie. Mr Rails overhears this, but thinks that he's receiving the award instead! While Ernie goes to inspect the stations, Mr Rails starts rehearing his acceptance speech. Hammersmith and City are having trouble with their brakes, Ernie sees this and decides to get them serviced, but Mr Rails is busy shopping and has turned his radio off. The twins just have to drive carefully for the rest of the day. After returning from his tour of Victoria's line, the Mayor decides to visit the funfair, just as the twins arrive. They set off, struggling to keep their brakes under control. While Mr Rails tries on new clothes, the twins' brakes seize up and they get stuck - on the loop-de-loop! Ernie tries to contact Mr Rails to sort the problem out, but there's no answer. He instead takes it upon himself to sort it out, swapping Ernie 1 for Mr Rails' Multi-Tooled Maintenance Machine. He fixes the twins' brakes, and Mr Rails finishes shopping just as he hears what's happened. He returns to International Underground with a frown on his face, as he's let everybody down. The Mayor presents Ernie with his award, and Ernie commends Mr Rails as well - if he hadn't built the Multi-Tooled Maintenance Machine, the twins and the Mayor wouldn't have been rescued! At the sheds, Victoria is glad the Mayor was so understanding about the situation, while Bakerloo is happy that since Ernie's the best Underground manager in the world, they're the best trains in the world! Characters * Ernie * Millie * Mr Rails * Hammersmith and City * The Mayor * Victoria * Circle * Bakerloo * Jubilee Locations * International Underground Station * Control Tower * The Sheds * Hammersmith and City's Line ** Funfair Station ** Sports Stadium Station ** School Station * Jubilee's Line ** Shopper's Paradise ** Mr Rails' Workshop * Circle's Line * Victoria's Line Trivia * Only appearance of the Mayor. * This is the only episode where someone else drives Mr Rail's Multi-Tooled Maintenance Machine. Goofs * Millie's arm clips through the control board when she goes to respond to Circle. * When Ernie radios Mr Rails to ask about the twins' brakes, they're still with him. In the scene after, they arrive at the station as if they've left and come back. * In the scene when Ernie drives past the level crossing, the road in the background ends. * When the Multi-Tooled Maintenance Machine arrives at the funfair, Mr Rails' model is in there when it should be Ernie's. * The medal clips through the Mayor's hands when he holds it. * Ernie's medal stays in the same position after he's polished it. Then in the next scene, it's vanished. * Because stock footage is used, the background changes when Mr Rails shows off his socks. * Bakerloo isn't seen in his shed in the close-up of Hammersmith. Gallery TheMayor'sVisitTitleCard.png|Title card TheMayorsVisit (1).png TheMayorsVisit (2).png TheMayorsVisit (3).png TheMayorsVisit (4).png TheMayorsVisit (5).png TheMayorsVisit (6).png TheMayorsVisit (7).png TheMayorsVisit (8).png TheMayorsVisit (9).png TheMayorsVisit (10).png TheMayorsVisit (11).png TheMayorsVisit (12).png TheMayorsVisit (13).png TheMayorsVisit (14).png TheMayorsVisit (15).png TheMayorsVisit (16).png TheMayorsVisit (17).png TheMayorsVisit (18).png TheMayorsVisit (19).png TheMayorsVisit (20).png TheMayorsVisit (21).png TheMayorsVisit (22).png TheMayorsVisit (23).png TheMayorsVisit (25).png TheMayorsVisit (26).png TheMayorsVisit (27).png|"I'm getting an AWARD!!" TheMayorsVisit (28).png TheMayorsVisit (29).png|"Hammersmith! Stop driving so badly!" TheMayorsVisit (30).png|"I am NOT driving badly!" TheMayorsVisit (31).png TheMayorsVisit (32).png TheMayorsVisit (33).png TheMayorsVisit (34).png TheMayorsVisit (35).png|"Your worshipful greatness...your mayoral wonderfulness!" TheMayorsVisit (36).png|"Mr Rails, what are you doing?!" TheMayorsVisit (37).png|"I'm speaking to the mayor of course!" "Right... are you feeling OK?" TheMayorsVisit (38).png TheMayorsVisit (39).png TheMayorsVisit (40).png|"You're looking suspiciously pleased with yourself, Victoria!" "That's because I've got the mayor on board, once you've ridden with the best, you wouldn't want the rest!" TheMayorsVisit (41).png|"Well!" TheMayorsVisit (42).png TheMayorsVisit (43).png TheMayorsVisit (44).png TheMayorsVisit (45).png TheMayorsVisit (46).png TheMayorsVisit (47).png TheMayorsVisit (48).png TheMayorsVisit (49).png TheMayorsVisit (50).png TheMayorsVisit (51).png TheMayorsVisit (52).png TheMayorsVisit (53).png TheMayorsVisit (54).png TheMayorsVisit (55).png TheMayorsVisit (56).png TheMayorsVisit (57).png TheMayorsVisit (58).png TheMayorsVisit (59).png TheMayorsVisit (60).png TheMayorsVisit (61).png TheMayorsVisit (62).png TheMayorsVisit (63).png TheMayorsVisit (64).png TheMayorsVisit (65).png TheMayorsVisit (66).png|"Our brakes have seized up, and we're stuck." TheMayorsVisit (67).png|"Oh dear, where are you?" TheMayorsVisit (68).png|"Er, we're at the funfair. On the loop-de-loop!" TheMayorsVisit (69).png TheMayorsVisit (70).png TheMayorsVisit (71).png TheMayorsVisit (72).png TheMayorsVisit (73).png|"Attention passengers. We apologise for this, er, ''slight delay." TheMayorsVisit (74).png|"Normal service will resume as soon as possible. I hope the mayor's got a sense of humour!" TheMayorsVisit (75).png TheMayorsVisit (76).png TheMayorsVisit (77).png TheMayorsVisit (78).png TheMayorsVisit (79).png TheMayorsVisit (80).png TheMayorsVisit (81).png TheMayorsVisit (82).png TheMayorsVisit (83).png TheMayorsVisit (84).png TheMayorsVisit (85).png TheMayorsVisit (86).png TheMayorsVisit (87).png TheMayorsVisit (88).png TheMayorsVisit (89).png TheMayorsVisit (90).png TheMayorsVisit (91).png|"That was the best loop-the-loop ride ever! I had a great view of the city EVEN if it was from a slightly strange angle!" TheMayorsVisit (92).png TheMayorsVisit (93).png TheMayorsVisit (94).png TheMayorsVisit (95).png TheMayorsVisit (96).png TheMayorsVisit (97).png TheMayorsVisit (98).png TheMayorsVisit (99).png TheMayorsVisit (100).png TheMayorsVisit (101).png TheMayorsVisit (102).png TheMayorsVisit (103).png|"Nice socks, by the way. Are they new?" TheMayorsVisit (104).png TheMayorsVisit (105).png TheMayorsVisit (106).png TheMayorsVisit (107).png TheMayorsVisit (108).png TheMayorsVisit (109).png TheMayorsVisit (110).png TheMayorsVisit (111).png TheMayorsVisit (112).png TheMayorsVisit (113).png Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 episodes